my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Futurama
Parodies ☀'Futurama' is a 1999 animated series produced by The Curiosity Company and 20th Century Fox Television. Storyline Accidentally frozen, pizza-deliverer Fry wakes up 1,000 years in the future. He is taken in by his sole descendant, an elderly and addled scientist who owns a small cargo delivery service. Among the other crew members are Capt. Leela, accountant Hermes, intern Amy, obnoxious robot Bender and lobsterlike moocher "Dr." Zoidberg. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SILLY SLIDE UP (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE (Heard once in "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch." and "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: IN FLIGHT, 01 Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: IN FLIGHT, 02 Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: IN FLIGHT, 03 Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: LAND AND STOP, 01 Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH Sound Ideas, CRASH, LIGHT BULB - GLASS, LIGHT BULB CRASH, SMASH 01 Sound Ideas, CRASH, LIGHT BULB - GLASS, LIGHT BULB CRASH, SMASH 02 Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION, PLASTIC - PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE: CHARGE 01 Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 or HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries (Heard twice in "Why Must I Be a Crustacean In Love?" when the Pregnercise women spontaneously gave birth to premature babies off-screen in the pool after being scared by an angry Zoidberg; briefly once in "Time Keeps on Slippin'" as one of the mutant supermen babies drank the chronitron particles and started to grow into adults; once in "Obsoletely Fabulous" as the orphanage babies at the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium cry off-screen after Bender sneaks in and smashes a night light then laughs; once in "The Silence of the Clamps" as Amy holds a crying baby with an umbilical cord for Zoidberg to cut it; and once in "Law and Oracle" when Chief O'Mannahan walks out of the toilet holding her baby and says "Eight pounds. I'll name her Bert.") Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries (Only heard in the 2010 reboot.) Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016701 (Heard once in "Fun on a Bun.") (Used for a sabre-toothed tiger.) Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "A Bicyclops Built for Two." and "Decision 3012".) Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 (Heard once in "Decision 3012".) Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Sixth yowl heard once in "The Space Pilot 3000." as a cat flies by on a jet pack. Sixth yowl heard once in "Law and Oracle." as a cat hisses and swipes at Smitty after being found in a box. Fifth yowl heard in a normal pitch and sixth yowl heard twice in a high pitch in "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" when a group of cats and kittens go crazy after Nibbler falls in their bowl of milk at the pet show. First, third and sixth yowls heard once in "A Pharaoh to Remember." when a pharaoh throws a bag of cats on a coffin. Fifth and third yowls heard once in "31st Century Fox." as a group of cats attack Bender after pouring catnip on himself. ) Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Hell is Other Robots.") Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard twice in "Time Keeps on Slippin'." once in "Crimes of the Hot." and often in "Fun on a Bun." in various pitches.) Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Fast Skid To Sto PE072701 Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Start Peel Out PE072801 (Heard often in "The Honking." and once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079601 (Heard three times in "Bendin' in the Wind.") Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "The Sting." and twice in "Law and Oracle.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Heard three times in "A Fishful of Dollars.") Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Anthology of Interest II", hooting "oo-oo-ooo" part only) Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 (Heard often) H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - LOW SLIDE DOWN (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - LOW SLIDE UP (Heard once in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM (Heard once in "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz." and twice in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit.") SKYWALKER LIGHTSABER SOUND METAL GRINDING WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery * Futurama/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Adult Animated Shows Category:TV Shows with curse words Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Animated Shows